Bureau-13
Organization Secrecy Teams *Team and cell structure used Budget and Acquisitions Black Budget Principle Opponents *Supernatural - external *Supernatural - Internal *Mad Science *Conspiracies *Paranormal *Alien Special Offices List of Teams List of Bureau 13 Teams Rough History Founding 1862 the Office of Extraordinary Investigations is created in utmost secrecy by President Lincoln. It was later made a secret branch of Lafyette’s C Baker’s US Secret Service, Bureau 13. This highly secret 13th Bureau of the US Justice Department begins its covert function to track down and destroy supernatural evil. Category:Bureau 13 The beginnings The founding of the Bureau was motivated by the realization that there were things out there, real things that had nothing to do with ersatz spiritualists and frauds. Things the public needed protection from. The Bureau had a great emphasis on secrecy. The focus of the Bureau moved to containment and control. They discovered places like Mystkonic University that had been in the containment business for centuries and knew of the theory of knowledge; in short the more people knew, the more of this there would be. Secrecy became a real part of the Bureau's operational policy. They also added magical abilities and psionics to better fight the psionics and magical creatures. The 20th century saw the addition of aliens to the possible threats. It was perhaps unimaginative of the Bureau to continue to treat aliens with the same methods they had developed for magic, but that is what happened. Keep it all secret, keep it all under the rug. The FBI In 1942 J. Edgar Hoover got his wish to have Bureau 13 moved from the Secret Service to the FBI. He lobbied Roosevelt hard that the Secret Service was overloaded. That the training and law enforcement aspect of Bureau 13 would be better served as a branch of the FBI. He won his case with the war at hand. It was pure empire building. The Bureau was fine where it was. Many things were done during the War that in retrospect were not such great ideas. The Purge In 1977 the Bureau was hit from the inside. Entire teams were killed or at best cut off. The Bureau was all but destroyed. It was later learned that this was an action of Team Alpha following the death of J. Edgar Hoover. He had been a Team Alpha participate since 1948, but would not acquiesce to harming a single FBI agent. On his death Team Alpha moved with insider precision to eliminate what they saw as competition bound to the rule of law. A rule they had no problem ignoring. Revival Bureau 13 started to come back in the mid 80s under a new director. A shadowy figure never seen and seldom heard. The Director sought the scattered survivors of the old agency and pulled the resources squandered in the interregnum back together. New agents were recruited and the bureau began to become relevant again. The Bureau became even most selective. Cell structures were employed. Teams were supplied by dead drops and blind agents. Those that sought the shadows became shadows themselves. Entire branches of the Bureau thought themselves "the only ones". The Bureau had no idea what had brought on the purge and was not not intrusted in a second one. Present At this point the Bureau has cast off most of the secrecy. It is strong and the origins of the attacks are understood and replied to. For the most part the team structure has been retained, It works well, both for mobile and stationary teams. All agents are considered FBI first and Bureau 13 second. Into the Future With the reality of aliens no longer a secret and the inevitability of the magical Breakout the mission of Bureau-13 has changed. No longer trying to hide issues but rather to inure the public the the idea of magic and people that are different. The Bureau is losing a lot of the old time agents that cannot make the transition mentally from hide everything to tell the world and help it out. Aliens walking the street are bad enough but it isn't even the Grays. They seem to have vanished. It's Vulcans and Ane, and Outsiders of all kinds and shapes Oh My! Timeline Pre-Bureau *'c1840 BCE:' Akenraten carves a spell for the resurrection of his dead wife Annaratri on a cliff side in the Sinai. VC-What Missing Mummy *'777:' The Sword of Gabriel is forged. *'c1050:' Mortimer Cubbens AKA Luke Cubbens, AKA Lucius Cubbens, AKA Lucius Club, AKA Lord Lucius is born. Sometime in here he makes a pack with the devil that sends him on a spree of vice and murder throughout time. *'1312:' The Knights Templer are destroyed by the Roman Catholic Church. Their treasures, including the Holy Grail are lost to history. *'1348-1350:' The Black Death. Some really stupid magical things are done in this period that will have lasting effect for the Bureau and others latter. IE; A satanic cabal releases the Seven Deadly Sins on the world. Their purpose is to bring magic under their control. They fail, but the taint has begun. *'1476:' Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia AKA Vlad the Impaler AKA Vlad Dracula is reported dead. We are not so sure of that. *'c1580:' A German flier seeking the arrest of "Lord Lucius" for "Crimes against God and Nature". *'c1600:' Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed commits an unknown number of murders for blood rituals. *'1618:' The Demon of Lust possess the body of Elzibet Grimm. It will hold this body until 2009. *'1672:' The Specters are founded in England. *'1708:' Suzanne Wirtz is born the seventh child of the seventh child and marked by magic. She ghosts through the burning times, terribly scared by the deaths of those she loved. She will become the Hag of Rainier. *'1717:' The Grand Lodge of the Masonic Temple is opened in London. This is considered the watershed of modern Freemasonry, considered by some to be the rebirth of the Knights Templer. *'1720:' The Society Descartes is founded in Descartes, Indre-et-Loire, France. *'c1730:' King's Row comes together. 19th Century *'1848:' The Fox sisters and the beginning of the Spiritualism movement. *'1862:' Bureau 13 is created in utmost secrecy by President Lincoln as a secret branch of Lafyette’s C Baker’s US Secret Service. This highly secret 13th Bureau of the US Justice Department begins its covert function to track down and destroy supernatural evil. *'1864:' Luke Cubbens AKA Mortimer Cubbens rapes and murders in the wake of Sherman's March. His last known activity before his death. *'1868:' Agents Gordon and West are teamed up, They face Miguelito Lovelace, a super genius who has access to advanced technology *'1869:' Destruction of the Windwillow Witch House ends four very bloody decades of murder and hell in a small Vermont town. This cult would continue to plague the Bureau until the present day. *'1875:' Mortimer Cubbens dies passing his cursed watch to Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver. *'1876:' Rutherford B Hayes is elected president. He radically downsizes the Bureau. Hayes is unimpressed with the whole idea of the supernatural. He orders a concentration on the Spiritualist Movement. He sees these things as a matter of fraud, and will not be reasonable. *'1878:' The Western United States become a hotbed of paranormal activity. Multiple encounters, resolved by civilians brings the mission of Bureau 13 back into focus. *'1880:' Bureau 13 establishes a far Western branch in Carson City, Nevada. -*- Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna first publication. All Bureau efforts to suppress the book fail. *'1885:' Agents Gordon and West return from retirement to secure some sort of super bomb from Miguelito Lovelace Jr. *'1886' Nest of Goblins makes a war zone out of a small town in Idaho before its removal. This is the first verifiable Greyhawke Dimensional inversion *'1887:' A night battle in the Superstition Mountains between US Calvary and Apache Indians is held beneath unnatural lights in the sky, the Aurora borealis. The battle is joined by strange misshapen men, and other men in medieval armor. Army survivors are sent to asylums Indian survivors leave the area never to return or speak of the matter. By the time Bureau 13 arrives it is over and nothing of interest is found. The second major verifiable massive Greyhawke inversion. The Breakout clock is stared on this date. The Superstition Mountains are made an area of interest. *'1889:' An outlaw named Morrow shot in Kansas. Later it is realized that his possessions contain anachronistic items. -*- Gordon and West's final mission as a team. *'1890' Second Edition of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna. *'1895:' Unusual murders in London and New York City are investigated by Bureau teams. The culprit is never found. *'1897:' The publication of "Dracula" by Bram Stoker. the first salvo in the efforts of Vampire Society to trivialize their supposed existence. *'1900:'Third and last edition of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna 20th Century *'1903:' Ezekiel Jayne the author of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna is found dead under extremely unusual circumstances. *'1910:' The first motorized ‘On the Road’ agents begin to travel across the US and Canada. *'1910:' Agent Gordon's Memoirs "My life in the secret Service." is suppressed, but agents are given copies for training purposes. *'1920:' James Smythe has an occult encounter dealing with Lord Fillingham's affairs. *'1924:' James Smythe and Merced Logoglos drink from a magical spring in the Greek highlands. *'1938:' At the instigation of Bureau 13 Dr. Henry (Indiana) Jones Jr. stops the Nazis from gaining the ancient Ark of the Covenant. He remains a Bureau 13 irregular. *'1942:' J. Edgar Hoover steals Bureau 13 from the Secret Service and adds it to the FBI. -*- The Bureau fights supernatural agents of the Axis powers. *'1943:' The Nazi Project Beowulf comes to fruition releasing a dragon on the British Isles. The dragon is shot down by the RAF. No record of the project is ever found. *'1945:' Bureau 13 (And others) pursue rogue Nazi cells after the war. *'1947:' An alien craft crashes in Roswell, New Mexico. The craft, bodies (Grays) and one survivor are recovered. Howard Hughes steals the whole shooting match leaving the Air Force holding the bag. -*- Aleister Crowley dies. *'1950:' The new followers and spawn of Great Goshnar are liquidated by Bureau 13. *'1953:' James Smythe frees a Rhine Maiden from a magical prison. *'1954:' A nest of giant ants exterminated in New Mexico. *'1955:' The Black Lake Reservoir Dam is completed in the Shasta National Forest area. This will be a trouble spot. *'1958:' A scientist named Morrow, claiming the world will end in 31 years, escapes Bureau 13 investigation team. *'1963:' Psionic mind shifter neutralized in Texas. *'1967:' A gateway to Hell sealed by Bureau in Alexandria, Indiana. *'1968:' Susan Seagull commits suicide by drowning in Black Lake. *'1972:' Reporter Carl Kolchak begins a years long pursuit of the supernatural *'1974:' Agents sink the yacht of the religious leader Sun Yen Yen off the coast of Florida. *'1975:' Spawn of Goshnar infest a zoo in Iowa. The Bureau, having other problems, disposes of them quickly. -*- A group of conspirators is discovered using an Android Creator in Stepford, Connecticut. Bureau 13 agents confiscate the android maker and prosecute the conspirators for multiple counts of murder. *'1976:' Carl Kolchak is recruited into Bureau 13. -*- The first verifiable actions of The Shop. The Firestarter incident. *'1976:' Steven Ashby becomes an experimental Cyborg, a project costing 6 million dollars *'1977:' All out attack on Bureau 13, by unknown forces (Team Alpha), leaves the Washington Office in flames and 61 of the 86 operating agents missing or dead. This dark event became known as the “The Purge". *'1980:' Doctor James Smythe immigrates to the United States to escape questions about his advanced age. *'1981:' A new and reorganized Bureau 13 is born and begins operations in the US, Canada, and Europe. -*- Sightings of "The Grays" a known alien, stop. *'1082:' Donald Dillon AKA the Batboy of World Weakly News fame is born in a Shop research facility in the Cinch Mt. National Park. VC Seeking The Shop *'1983:' Agents Dale Cooper and Windom Earle are teamed up. -*- Jennifer Ashby is recruited into Bureau 13. -*- August LaFontaine starts hunting and killing Vampires after the death of his wife. *'1984:' Agents Steve Ashby and Jennifer Taitler are teamed up undercover in "Discrete Investigations Internationale" a multinational detective agency that encounters the supernatural more than chance would suggest *'1985:' Alien abductions hitting an all time high. Vegan Infiltrators are believed at work. *'1985:' Agents Cooper and Earle are injured trying to protect someone named Caroline. after this Earle is institutionalized, his mind broken by his encounters. *'1986:' Fox Mulder is recruited into the FBI *'1989:' Agents Ashby and Taitler retire after a gun fight with assassins dressed as cops is televised on national television. *'1990:' Agent Dale Cooper arrives in Twin Peaks, WA to investigate a strange murder. *'1990:' Dana Scully completes Medical training and is recruited by the FBI *'1991:' The Daughters of the Apocalypse is believed to have been founded. *'1992:' Dale Cooper is killed defeating a demon. -*- World Weakly News debuts the Batboy. A major intelligence failure. -*- Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are recruited into Bureau 13. *'1993:' Theodore is born at a Shop facility near Anderson, Alaska. VC Seeking The Shop *'1995:' VCPD-SIS Founded. *'1999:' A large magical breakout in Vista City, Ca. Numerous persistent effects. A dimensional inversion is resolved for the first known time in history when Diter the Leoman and family, Leaur and Seelein, are reexchanged for Dr. Detier Klaus, Sonja Traveler and Panther Walks With Him. Contact is made with Greyhawke and the Lost Persons Treaty is Signed between the United States and the Eyrian Empire. VC-Catz *'2000:' Betty Ashby born in a Shop facility in Eureka, California. 21st Century *'2001:' Team Alpha shoots down a scout ship of the Ane History Scouts. This precipitates the Meteor Crisis. Astronaut Deke Slayton is killed saving Jakara, Indonesia. -*- Galan the sole survivor leaves the Galan Database. -- The Team Alpha base in the Pacific is destroyed when they fire on the ADF cruiser sent to get Galan. The Day of Reckoning follows shortly there after. Team Alpha is destroyed as a coherent organization. Payback is had. VC-Bo Peep. VC-Metor Crisis *'2003:' Warned by General Hardhead, Steven Ashby begs, borrows and outright steals the means to get back to the Moon to recover an alien spacecraft let there. First Contact with an alien civilization is had when Galan lands on the White House lawn. The Warp Drive Project is founded. VC-Moon Shot. -*- "Timmy" is born in Cornfield, Kansas, a Shop project. VC Seeking The Shop *'2007:' New resident and social climber Samantha Deering AKA the Demon of Lust starts her long running series of erotic parties. VC-Demon Hunters *'2008:'A wave of supernatural Healing sweeps the entire world concentrated on holy places. The Healing Wave is the largest magical breakout, ever. VC-Magic Plague -*- The bat girl that will become Betty Ashby is found by Agent Macuso on his front lawn. ''-- VC-Batty Betty'' *'2009:' The Trial for Peoplehood. Greyhawke establishes a permanent gate. The United States and the Eyrian Empire exchange ambassadors. *'2011:' The Aurora borealis once again is seen over the Superstition Mountains. A large breakout of Zombies (Type G), apparently from the last time this happened is stooped and a dimensional inversion dealt with. The realization that a full bore, uncontainable magical breakout is only a matter of time sinks in. The focus of the Bureau changes from hiding magic, to working on its acceptance. VC-Superstition Mountains *'2012:' Micheal Flynn raises a child from the dead. The Enlightenment Movement starts. -*- Dimensional Inversions are on the rise. Raphael, Favel and the Tanuki rain. Category:Groups Category:USA Administration Category:Secrets Category:Bureau 13 Category:Mad Science